


Treasure of Friendship

by Aly_H



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Dwemer Ruins, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thieves Guild, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt, other people's ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Prompt: "You came back!"A member of the Thieves' Guild of Riften is trapped in a Dwemer ruin when a trap is accidentally triggered. He's surprised when his partner for the job returns hours later with back up rather than abandoning him to a fate at the hands of the falmer.





	Treasure of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoehoehoelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/gifts).



> Eodhal belongs to Hoehoehoelt, while Corrinar and Ari are both my characters.

The massive metallic door that had refused to budge no matter what he tried in the long hours that he had tried to escape since being trapped in the space and stone on every other side – shuddered and then groaned loudly as it swung open.

He readied his weapon certain a falmer was about to drag him into the depths for the unpleasant fate that waited any who fell into their grasps.

Instead of a twisted elf-shaped monstrosity he was startled to find a red-haired altmer, dressed in the many-pocketed leather armor customary of the Thieves’ Guild. His weapons weren’t drawn but this particular elf usually relied on magic _anyways_.

“You came back,” Eodhal stared – dumbfounded. When the door had sealed on him and stayed closed he’d not expected to see the other thief ever again. He’d _thought_ he’d been left for dead. Again.

“What?” the confusion at the entire _concept_ of abandoning someone in a dangerous dwemer ruin was written in usually lively green eyes. “No – I mean, of course I did. I needed to fetch the cavalry.”

It was then that Eodhal became away of the sounds of fighting. Someone was engaged in combat with the falmer, though Corrinar didn’t seem in a hurry to get back to aid whoever his mysterious was. Instead he was fishing in his bag for something.

A moment later Eodhal was handed a flask of pale green liquid – a stamina potion. He drank it grimly – wondering if Corrinar could see how worn out the experience had made him or simply assumed he’d need it.

As he finished the sounds of fighting fell quiet. A young woman in the distinctive wolf-detailed armor of the Companions.

“This is the cavalry,” Corrinar said cheerfully, though partially distracted prodding at one of the chests nearby.

“My name is Arainna,” the Companion offered by way of introduction, her weapon now sheathed in exchange for the glittering light of restoration magic gathering around her and sealing the injuries closed as if they had never been there. “A pleasure to finally meet the infamous Eodhal. Corri admires you, you know.”

The short little Imperial had black hair and blue eyes. He didn’t recognize her from the few times he’d been tempted to try to line his pockets with the Jorrvaskr’s treasure. A recent addition to the warriors, most likely. Especially with that accent straight from the wealthy districts of the Imperial City.

Eodhal stared a little, not quite sure how to respond to that.

“I knew she was doing a job nearby – giant hunting or some such,” Corrinar said quickly, the chest’s lid sliding open. “I wasn’t going to be able to get the door open again without getting lots of attention.”

“As if you know how to do anything without drawing attention to yourself,” Arainna snorted.

Eodhal decided that for the honorable warrior sort of person that the Companions usually drew to them the Imperial couldn’t be that bad – not when she was making Corri make undignified, offended squawking noises in response.

“Thank you both,” he told them.


End file.
